Hangout
by Robin WolfBlood
Summary: A new member joins the Red Clan... she manages to steal Yata's heart... and so did he.. No Flames Please Thank You.
1. Intro to Action

_1 year later after the Clash of Clans incident (lol)_

"Let me join your clan!" A hooded figure yelled to Yata, with both of his or her hands on the bar counter top.

"What the hell? No way! I'm not just gonna let some dick-head off the streets join my clan!" Yata responded with a glare and his usual angered look while cleaning a wine glass.

After two seconds of hard core staring to one another Izumo (the new red clan's leader) walked in with Anna right beside him.

He sighed and said "Yata I told you to serve the costumers not have a brawl with them..."

"Hey its not my fault, this dude keeps begging me to join our clan!" Then the hooded figure turns around to see a little girl beside a tall looking man. The hooded character waved at the small child and she waved back.

"Well Anna, what do you think? Should this outsider join our clan?" Izumo asked while giving Anna a reassuring smile. Anna closed her eyes and opened them almost immediately as if she were in shock.

"You're-you're..." She looked at the outsider with wide eyes.

"Heh, you caught me..." The hooded character said revealing her face showing that she was a woman...

"So.. your The Animal Queen..." Izumo said as if it were obvious. Then Yata blushed realizing he called a girl a dick-head... _Shit..._

"Sorry..." He whispered.

She turned around looking at the blushing Yata."No problem dude, with my hood on its kinda hard to tell the difference if I'm a bitch or a dick-head... the name's Robin by the way." She smiled and chuckled at her own joke, and Yata did aswell... slightly.

"I gave up my duty to be queen a _long_ time ago.. I was actually hoping I could chill at the Red clan for a until the assholes found me..." Robin said after turning around and looking straight at Izumo.

"You mean The Blue Clan don't you?" He responded.

"How'd yah know?"

"Who else could it be?"

She chuckled while taking a brief glance at Yata and then looked at Anna.

"Well.. you gonna let me join Anna? Or am I still going to have to bug you guys even more?" Robin said with a smile.

Anna nodded. Robin gave Anna a smile and patted her head. "Why does Scepter 4 want to hunt you down?" Izumo said to break the silence.

"Heh heh, yah.. 'bout that.. there a bit butt-hurt over me sort of... destroying part of there headquarters..." Yata's eyes opened with his blush gone.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"What can I say I was bored..."

"Okay-okay let me get this straight... You manged to destroy part of Scepter 4's headquarters then got away with it?! And just cuz you were bored! Ha! Man we should've let you join a long time ago.." Robin chuckled.

"So were basically just your body guards?" Izumo said in disappointment.

"Well if you wanna be, honestly I don't really care..." Robin said while walking out of the bar.

"Says the person who was begging to join our Clan..." Yata said while rolling his eyes, Robin laughed.

"Yah know... Yata is it?.. You could come with me..." Then a faint blush appeared on both there cheeks.

"Where to?" Yata responded.

"Just follow me.."


	2. Begining of something

"Did you drag me here to kill me?" Yata said sarcastically while trying to avoid a few branches.

"No, not yet..." Robin responded.

"What?!"

"(chuckles) Just kidding dude...I need to ask you a question.."

"What?"

"Can you keep a secrete?"

"Yeah I guess." Robin held her hand out.

"Then follow me." Then Yata started blushing again.

"Always..." He said while grabbing her hand.

It was almost like a transformation from the forest to something... amazing.

"Whoa..." Yata said in utter amazmet.

"Oh thank god, you can see it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone I bought here, just saw a normal forest... but you.. your different." She said with a blush...

"Robin.. Where am I?"

"This is.. my home.."

The place was filled with animals and plants, but the thing that made it different from a normal forest though was that the leaves of the trees were purple.. which left an ominous glow through out the whole place. Robin jumped to the center of her _home_ and lied down looking at the sun.

"Come on Yata!" She yelled looking at him with a soft smile. He immediately came laying down right next to her.

"So are you like a hippy or something?" Yata said.

"Shut up!" She said jokingly.

"Yata..." She said before turning around to look at him.

"Yes, Robin?.." He turned around aswell and they both started blushing..

"We should go your Clan is probably worried about you..." She said after sitting up.

"You mean _our_ clan.." He sat up aswell, smiling he leaned closer to her.. and so did she...

"Ah so I see you've stolen Yata's heart aswell.. my sakura..." Fushimi interrupted. Robin's eyes widened.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Robin said in frustration after standing up.

"Why?... Oh are you still mad at me? Well can't blame you, since Munakata is still mad at you..." Fushimi snickered.

"Hey Robin.. Why the hell did Monkey call you his sakura?" Yata said before standing up.

"Oh did she not tell you? We've been dating for the past month..."

"No we haven't you douche!"

"Really? I do remember that kiss _very_ vividly..." Then a blush appeared on Robin's face.

"Shut the hell up you monkey!" Yata yelled.

"Oh jealous now are we? I mean we still haven't broken up.. so there's no reason to be."

"Shut Up Fushimi! We've never dated, and that kiss was your fault you dick! I hate you!" Robin hollered before a flock of birds came swooping down at Fushimi.

"You don't want me to hurt your precious birds now do you?"

"Wait no stop!" But it was to late Fushimi pulled out his sword and it only took swing to kill all those birds. That one swing caused a river of tears in Robin's eyes.

"You heartless bastard.. I'll kill you!" Robin yelled before sprinting towards Fushimi. Yata tried to stop her but yet again it was to late. Luckily for Robin, Fushimi only knocked her out with the back of his sword.

"Strange... you usually do smarter things Robin, even in your most angered times... Oh well.. by the way, I'll come back for you later Yata."

"Robin!" Yata said before spiriting towards Fushimi, but something prevented him from getting Robin... Robin! She grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"Shh.." she said while covering Yata's mouth with her hand. As soon as the coast was clear Robin removed her hand, and began hugging Yata.

"Oh thank god your safe.. you idiot..." She said with her head lying on his shoulder still crying. Not even thinking twice he began putting his arms around her waist, hugging her with all the power he had.

"I'm the Idiot? You're the one who got knocked out by the Monkey.." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled and said "I suppose I have some explaining to do..."

"Yeah you do.. So tell me." He said still hugging her.

"Now?"

"Yea..." He said with a soft smile and a faint blush on his face.

"Fushimi and I.. We kissed a while back..."

"What why?!"

"Calm down.. it was an accident I was never in love with him..."

"So he was in love with you?"

"No! I-I think."

"Robin, Do you love him _now_?" He said while placing his hands on her shoulders and looked straight at her.

"No, why do you care?" Then he started blushing.

"Well-well he said you kissed-"

"Yata! I would rather kiss you than kiss that douche!" Then they both turned a bright red.

" _Do you really mean it?_ "

"What?!"

"Would you rather kiss me or Fushimi?" Yata said. Despite the awkwardness they still didn't let go.

"Well I'm hugging you right now and Fushimi wanted to arrest me so... I-I think you..." She let go finally and tried to walk away but Yata grabbed her hand almost immediately.

"Meet me here tomorrow okay? I want a better explanation." She nodded.

"Yata.. I mean it.. I really do... You're the only person who can see this.. so you're the only one I can trust..." She was looking straight at him.

"What do you mean Ro-" Those were the words he said before she hit him with a kiss, precisely five seconds long.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about anything that happened here... okay?" He only nodded that was the only part of his body he could move.

"C'mon your clan's probably worried about you"


	3. In Love

_We didn't talk at all after we left the forest.. He had a hard time keeping it a secrete, my glares were probably the only thing preventing him from doing so.. Ugh maybe I kissed him to long or does he think that we're dating? Oh god I don't want to turn him into another Fushimi! What do you think Neko?_

"I think you should give me a fish or treat for saving you two yesterday!"

"Oh yeah.. I never did thank you for putting an illusion on Fushimi..." So Robin pulled out a treat from her back pocket.

"Here have a good one..." Neko and Robin were really close friends since she is a cat and Robin's an Animal Queen after all.

 ** _2 weeks since the kiss..._**

"Robin!" Kamamoto yelled.

"Oh sorry..."

"Whats with you and Yata falling alseep lately, jeez..." He said before walking away.

"How have you been?" Yata said with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"I've been better..."

"Can't believe they all already found out about us.." He said while giving Robin a cup.

"Thanks, at least they don't know about the first time we-"

"Yea.." They both began drinking there coffee, they haven't been getting much sleep. Mainly due to these three questions.

Are we dating?

Do others know about _the kiss_?

Can/Will we do it again?

"Robin, lets meet up later... okay?

"sure..."

"You two going out again?" Izumo joked.

"Ugh, since your here where's Anna?"

He sighed and said "She's sitting over there.." And Robin moved to sit next to Anna.

"She really hates you..." Yata chuckled.

"How come she's so in love with you and hates me?"

"She's not in love with me..."

"Your right she's not in love with you... you're in love with her..."

"You got that right..." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jeez why don't you just tell her then if you're that open about it..."

"Yah, know.. I will.." Yata said with his voice sounding odd.

"Hey you feeling alright?" Izumo said while placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fiiiiiinnnnneee don't touch me!" he responded while walking oddly towards Robin.

The other clan members were laughing from the other side of the room.

"Let me guess you put booze in Yata's coffee..."

"Yep!" Eric responded.

"Oh no.."

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Hey Anna.." Robin said to Anna with a soft smile.

"Robin..."

"Yes?"

"You don't have a red you're just _grey..._ "

"Anna.. Please don't tell anyone about-"

"About you liking Yata or you not having a color..." Robin's eyes widen but then began blushing.

"Both... Anna I'm trying to become a color.. any color!.. I don't want to stay grey..." Then a long silence hit them...

"The first day you and Yata hung out... you were a bit red.. but it didn't stay long..." Anna said looking down..

"Anna you have to tell me when that red disappeared, maybe I'll be able to find my color." Robin said placing both her hands on Anna's shoulders looking straight at her.

"I think it happened when Yata said he had to leave to hang out with Kamamoto."

"You mean.. Yata-"

"Yata what?" Yata said looking extremely drunk.

"Yata?" Robin said noticing his disorderliness.

"Robin I-I'm... in lo-" Said Yata before falling asleep in Robin's arms.

She sighed and said "Yata you really need sleep..."

"You should take him with you." Izumo said.

"To where?" Still holding Yata in her arms.

"To that place you two always hang out... But I'll have to come with you. With Yata being passed out you'll need someone to protect you."

"What?!" Everyone says.

"No! I mean.. ugh... fine..."

"Lets go then... Anna wanna come?" Anna looked at Robin and she gave a reluctant nod.

"Okay."

 _Transition to Robin's hangout_

"This is where you guys hang out?" Izumo said in disbelief.

"Of course you can't see it..."

"See what?"

"Nothing.." Robin put Yata against a tree to let him rest.

"So what do you two do here?" Anna said.

"We just talk until there's nothing else to talk about..." Robin looked at Yata with a sparkle in her eye then blushed and looked away..

"Yata is..." Robin said.

"What?" Izumo said.

"Nothing..."

"Okay tell me one thing... Why do you like Yata so much?" Izumo said.

"Because.. He's different..." She said with a blush.

"Do you want to know what he thinks of you?" Izumo said with a smile turning to look at Robin.

"What?" She said turning and looking at Izumo aswell. Then Yata began waking up.

"He's in love with you..."

"I'm in love with him too.."

Yata couldn't hear much but the words he did hear was "love with you.." and "In love too" So as soon after hearing that he got up seeing Robin and Izumo standing right next to each other... In the hangout...

"IZUMO WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh he's awake..." Izumo said.

"Yata! You didn't hear that did you?!" Robin said while blushing.

"Why the hell did you come here Izumo? I finally think we're cool again and then you come out of nowhere and say you love her!" But Yata wasn't done.

"And the worst part of it is.. She loves you back GOD DAMMIT!" He said before punching a tree.

"Yata.. she doesn't love me..."

"Then who the hell does she love?!" Yata said still punching a tree.

"Not me, obviously!"

"Bullshit!" The Robin ran up to Yata and hugged him from behind.

"We were talking about you, you dumb ass." Robin whispered in his ears.

 _A beautiful red..._ Anna thought just standing there doing nothing.

"You-you mean-"

"I think they're here!" A voice shouted.

"Shit.. Yata go now please." Robin said letting go of him.

"I'm not leav-"

"Go now." Robin said with a stern look.

"I'll be fine just take Izumo and Anna back."

"Fine but if I don't see you here in 10 minutes I'm coming for Fushimi."

"Okay."

Yata dragged Anna and Fushimi out of the woods while Robin had the cures of seeing Fushimi once more.

"Robin..." Fushimi said.

"What."

"Aw, you're still mad... I've got to admit that illusion was pretty good... but I won't be playing around this time.. In honor of scepter 4."

"Good.."

Fushimi sprinted not towards Robin however, To a few animals know that was her weakness. And she caught the bait. She always took a stab wound for a few animals, but when Yata heard the sword being drawn he forgot about Anna and Izumo and ran to try and save her... but it was to late... or so he thought.

"YATA!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Robin, duty calls..." Fushimi said before disappearing into the forest. But Yata didn't care about that, he only cared about Robin... Yata grabbed her in his arms.

"Heh.. well this is embarrassing... never expected dying in front of the guy I'm in love with..."

"Shut up Robin... You're not gonna die.." Yata said hugging her tightly.

"Yata... I love you..."

"I love you too...Please don't leave me." Yata said before smooching Robin ten times longer than the first kiss.

She finally stopped and said "You think I'm gonna die that easily? Bullshit." She stood up and it seemed as if the bleeding stopped.

"You're-you're okay?!" Yata said in disbelief.

"Yah I was perfectly fine in the first place I was just scared he was gonna come after you next."

"Then why did you say that you were gonna die?!"

"I wanted to know... if you loved me back... I'm so-" Robin said before Yata made-out with her once more. That was until Izumo and Anna found them...

"Well this **isn't** surprising..."


End file.
